Kiss 'nd Night
by tomatepompom
Summary: One night Feliciano couldn't sleep, because of a nightmare. I don't have really a summary for it. Fail title is fail, so is story. Rated T for yaoi. Human names used.


**I do not own Hetalia, because if I did, then there will be much more- no, it has nothing to do with you.**

Feliciano was tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. He stood up from bed and went to his friend's bedroom, who is a tall blonde muscular from Germany. By only wearing an open shirt and some pants went the small Italian to him.

The Italian was staying at his friend's place, as always. The German said it was fine as long as he went sleeping in the guestroom and so he did. But the smaller one had a nightmare lately about his friend. He arrived the German's bedroom, not knocking on the door and walked to his bed. It caused the German to be awake, seeing by surprise a crying Italian.

''Ludwig…L-Ludwig…'' He cried and tried to wipe off his tears, but they kept on coming back.

The German looked at the crying one. First he thought Feliciano was about to climb in his bed again, but guessed something else would be wrong with him at the moment. He stood up from bed.

''Feliciano, what's wrong?'' He asked, trying to make the Italian calm down.

''Ludwig…'' The other one still cried, there were no meaningful words coming out from him at all. Only tears, which were rolling down his cheeks.

'This is no working' The German thought in himself and pulled his crying guest against him. He patted softly his head.

''There, there. Now, please calm down and tell me what's wrong.'' He made Feliciano looking at him again, who had stopped crying and was sobbing now.

''Ludwig, I…'' He sobbed, about to burst out in more tears again. ''I had this terrible dream. You said you didn't want to be my friend anymore and said you hated me'' The Italian started to cry more again. Pulling himself against his friend's muscular body and buried his face in his tanktop.

It caused Ludwig to leave a sigh as he sees him crying again. ''It was just a dream, Feliciano'' Even he said that, it didn't make feel the Italian calm down. He just kept on crying and buried his face more into his shirt.

The German didn't hate his friend, even he sometimes bothered him with his clumsiness and whining. He made the crying look at him again.

''I would never do such a thing as that and I don't hate you. Actually.. _ich_.. _ich liebe dich_.''

It caused Feliciano to stop crying, he only at his friend. He was only sobbing now and thought he only said it to feel him better. ''Ludwig, do you…mean it?''

Ludwig looked at the smaller one. He leans in slowly a little to him and pressed his lips on the Italian's. It caused Feliciano to be slightly shocked out of surprise. But, he didn't hesitate to kiss him back. They wrapped their arms around each other.

Ludwig softly pushed the other one on the bed and laid on him. They still had laid their arms around each other. The taller blonde slowly licked the lips of Feliciano's to ask for entrance, who he give it him slowly. Tongues playing with the another. Ludwig strokes the hair of Felciano's, but touched his wild curl. It was Feliciano who pulled back as it got touched and he shivered slightly.

''M-My hair…'' He panted a little out of breath, not wanted it to be touched or stroked. The German was a bit shocked of all his movements he had done on his own and quickly went off him and went sitting down on the bed, looking away with a red face.

''Do you.. do you believe me now when I said I actually loved you?'' Feliciano got up as well, sitting next to the German. He smiled. ''_Si_, I do.''

Ludwig faced his friend again. ''_Ti amo troppo_, Ludwig.'' Feliciano smiled.

The words and his smile caused the German to blush more. ''Yeah, yeah… erh, do you think you can back to sleep now again?'' He quickly said.

''I do.'' Was Feliciano's answer. ''But first I want a goodnight kiss.~ Can I have one?'' He asked, leaving a few soft 've~'s' hopefully.

The German sighed. ''You can... have one…'' Feliciano cheered happily and laid both his hands on his shoulders. Ludwig softly pressed one small kiss on the Italian's.

''Now, go to bed.''

''Eh? B-But I want an 'I love you' kiss too and then a 'I'm- sorry- for- making- you-worried' kiss and then an another 'goodnight kiss' Feliciano kept rambling on as he got lifted up by the taller blonde and got carried to his own room again.

''_Nein_, go sleep now''

''B-But Ludwig—''

And so Ludwig ended up laying sleeping next to Feliciano in bed after his whining and were having sweet dreams together.

**So, this was my first fanfic ever. Please don't get on me, because I know it sucks. I just needed this to get out of my head. Please Revieuw C:**


End file.
